Eleven
by acsbabyangelgirl
Summary: This guy is one sick freak. Question is, who is he? And can the team find him before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**11:11 **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Law & Order: SVU, nor do I own the characters I mention that are on the show. If I did, there would be lots of flying monkeys, Cassidy would still be on the SVU, and there would be more ****FEMALE** **detectives on the show.**

Olivia glanced down at her watch as she unlocked her door. It was 11:11 PM. It had been a long day, and she just wanted to lie down and go to sleep. But she knew that wouldn't happen. She hadn't slept in days. This case, the murder of a seven year old, was getting to her more than she cared to admit. The little girl had been abused by her alcoholic mother, and she had died while her mother was drunk. She was supposed to testify against the little girl's mother, but she wasn't sure she was exactly up to it. It hit too close to home.

Olivia set her gun and badge down on the kitchen counter, next to her keys. She threw her jacket across the couch and decided to change into her pajamas. As she walked into her bedroom, she felt someone grab her wrist and throw her to the ground. "What the hell…" she started. She saw an oddly metallic gleam that was pointed towards her.

"What a shame… so beautiful, but with such a dirty mouth," a man whispered. She tried to see his face, but he was too smart. He hid in the shadows and wore a ski mask. Olivia started to pull herself to her feet so that she could get him down. She still had her handcuffs attached to her belt. "Don't even think about it, Detective. I'll have to shoot you, and what fun would that be?"

"What do you want?" she asked. She could see him smile.

"Revenge, Detective. That's all." She watched as he shut her bedroom door, eliminating any light there could possibly be.

"Who are you?"

"Shame. You haven't figured it out yet? Then again, I do suppose that's good. I get to torture you for a bit longer," he said. Before she even knew he had moved, she felt something heavy connect with her temple. She tried to stay awake, but she passed out as he took her handcuffs from her belt.

**1234567890**

Elliot shot up in bed as he heard his radio go on silent. He knew Liv wouldn't call him over the radio unless it was something serious. "Hello, Detective," an eerie male voice called. "I thought you might like to hear this." Elliot listened closely, trying to figure out what was going on. Finally, he heard someone moaning, like they were in pain.

"What the hell…" he muttered, trying to listen, see if anything could tell him where this was coming from.

"I've got her now, Detective. She's mine," the voice said again. The radio cut out after that. Elliot was stunned. He'd never imagined this before. It took a moment before he could think clearly enough to call Cragen.

"Cragen. It's midnight, so this better be really damn good," the man replied. Elliot grabbed his gun from the nightstand.

"I just got a really weird page from Liv's radio. I think she's been kidnapped," he said. He shoved the gun into the holster that was attached to the pants that were on the floor.

"What was it?"

"It was a man's voice, saying that he had her and she was his," Elliot told him. He heard Cragen drop something. "Cap? You okay?"

"Meet me in the squad room in fifteen minutes. Use your light if you have to. Call John, tell him the same."

**1234567890**

Olivia opened her eyes and tried to sit up. It was dark in the room, and her hands were cuffed above her head. Her head was pounding, and even in the darkness she could still see colors swirling wildly in and out of her line of vision.

"I'm so glad you're awake, Detective. It's so much more fun this way," the man said. She couldn't see him anywhere.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" she asked.

"We've been over this before. You have to figure out who I am. And what I want is revenge." She felt someone sit down on the bed she was handcuffed to. She knew what was coming.

"Please, don't do this," she begged. She didn't want to know what the victims she'd seen had been through. She also knew that he would most likely kill her.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Please don't," she begged again. She felt the bed shift, could feel his hot breath on her face. She tried to keep him from spreading her legs apart, but he was too strong. She closed her eyes and wished he would just go ahead and kill her, as he began to rape her.

**1234567890**

"I want to thank all of you for coming to help us," Cragen said, addressing the small group of detectives in front of him. Elliot, Munch, and Fin were there, along with Cassidy and Jeffries, Kenny Briscoe, and Goran and Eames from Major Case. Cragen had called everyone he could think of in the brass, hoping to get some action. The case was still SVU's territory, but Major Case had been called in to help. The brass wanted this solved, and quickly. Cragen pulled out a picture of Olivia. "This, as many of you know, is Detective Olivia Benson. She works here, in the Special Victims Unit. An hour ago, her partner received a disturbing call from Detective Benson's radio. We've tried both her home and cell phones, and no one is answering," he told them. Elliot watched as Jeffries closed her eyes and leaned against Munch, her former partner.

"Shouldn't this be a Missing Person's case?" Goran asked.

"We have reason to believe that whoever has taken her wants to hurt her," Elliot replied.

"Does she have any enemies? Jealous exes?" Briscoe asked.

"Not that we know of," Cragen replied. "CSU is already at her apartment; Jeffries, Munch, and Briscoe, I want the three of you to get over there, see if there's anything to find. The rest of you need to pull every case file where Olivia was chief investigator, or any case you can remember where she pissed someone off. And I mean someone besides IAB." The detectives all set to work at the tasks they had been assigned.

Greene and Kenny's Uncle Lennie walked into the bullpen, both looking dazed. "How bad is it, Don?" Lennie asked.

"He's a sick freak. Called Stabler's radio and let him hear what he was doing," Cragen told him in a whisper. He didn't want the other detectives to hear; he trusted Lennie with his life, and that was one detail he didn't want leaking out.

"How much manpower have we got?" Lennie asked.

"Everyone that could be spared. Major Case sent two, plus three who left SVU came back. Brass is sending in beat cops from every precinct. They want her found, and they want it done two days ago," Cragen told him.

"Glad to see the brass recognize a great cop when they see one," Lennie replied.

"Too bad it had to be something like this that made them see it," Greene added. "What do you need us to do?"

"I've got everyone here going over her old cases, finding anyone who's been released recently who might have a grudge," Cragen informed him. The two nodded and went to work, while Elliot walked up the Cragen.

"I just happened to find the subway rapist case files… what about Ganzner?" he asked.

"Who?"

"Nick Ganzner. The crime reporter she was dating that had the sick ideas about foreplay…" Elliot began. Cragen looked at him questioningly. Olivia hadn't ever told him about that incident.

"The night he got that information that was leaked, he really freaked her out. He wanted to do a roleplay thing… he wanted her to show him what she would do if he was the subway rapist attacking her," Elliot informed him. Cragen felt his stomach turn.

"What happened?" he asked. He had a feeling this was leading to something.

"She freaked out, made him stop. Told him to leave. He was gone when she got out of the bathroom. A few days later, she went to his office and embarrassed him in front of everyone, telling all the women about him, that they should watch out," Elliot said. Cragen nodded.

"Go talk to Ganzner. See if he has an alibi."


	2. Chapter 2

**11:11 **

Olivia felt the man finally pull away from her. She couldn't open her eyes; she was too ashamed that she had let this happen to her. "Don't cry, Detective. You get to live for a while longer yet. I won't kill you until you guess who I am. So, why don't you guess?"

"George Washington," she muttered. He laughed maniacally.

"What a sense of humor," he said. Before she knew what was going on, she felt him gripping her arm, pulling hard on it as if he was trying to dislocate her shoulder. She felt it pop and cried out in pain. "I would suggest that you be a bit more serious next time," he told her, his voice a quiet hiss. She heard him leave the room as she began to weep.

**1234567890**

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked. Elliot flashed his badge.

"I'm looking for Nick Ganzner," he said. The woman pointed to a staircase.

"Second floor. First door on your left," she said. Elliot nodded and dashed to the staircase, not bothering to wait for Lennie Briscoe to follow him.

"Slow down, Stabler. I'm not getting any younger," Lennie said. Elliot was already at the door, knocking.

"Ganzner, open up!" he called. Lennie stood back and watched. Cragen had sent him to make sure Elliot didn't kill the man. The door slowly opened and Lennie watched as Nick Ganzner came out.

"What can I do for you, Detectives?" he asked. Lennie stepped forward.

"We're investigating the disappearance of a fellow detective," Lennie said. He put his body between Ganzner and Stabler, just as a precaution.

"Let me guess… something's happened to Olivia Benson and the ex-boyfriend comes up," Nick said. Elliot stared at him, like he was scum. "I'm not an idiot, Detective Stabler. We didn't part on the best of terms… that automatically makes me a suspect, doesn't it?"

"When was the last time you saw Detective Benson?" Elliot asked.

"A few weeks ago, I saw her at the grocery store. Not that she would remember… after that little incident at the paper, I've done my best to keep away from her," Ganzner replied.

"When the two of you were dating… did she ever mention anyone following her?" Lennie asked.

"It was years ago, Detective. I know she's probably been stalked since then…"

"What makes you say that?" Elliot asked, knowing full well that it was true.

"She's a beautiful woman. Powerful… doesn't take shit from anyone. Stalker's wet dream," he said. Elliot rolled his eyes at Ganzner's last statement.

"And you would know because…" Lennie began.

"I'm a journalist, Detective. One step up from a stalker."

"Barely," Elliot muttered. "Where were you last night between ten and midnight?" he asked.

"Here. Alone. Crappy alibi, I know." Elliot nodded.

"We'll be in touch," he replied. Ganzner nodded and went back inside. As soon as the door closed, Elliot turned to Lennie.

"Think he knows something?" Lennie asked.

"Exactly."

**1234567890**

"Your little friends are getting close, Olivia. Too close," the man said, entering the room.

"Please, just let me go," she whispered. He laughed maniacally.

"Begging, Detective? That isn't like you… not like you one bit," he told her.

"They'll find you eventually… Let me go, and I'll convince them to go easy on you," she told him. She could hear him smiling evilly.

"But then I couldn't have any more fun with you… just like we were supposed to have that night," he told her. Her eyes widened. "I'm glad to see you remember."

"What the hell… Nick?" she asked.

"What a shame," he replied. "I was hoping that the fun could continue."

"Fun? What the hell are you talking about, you sick freak?" she screamed. Instead of replying, she felt him hit her face. She looked up at him, shocked, as he slammed his fist into her ribs. He continued hitting her, until she felt herself black out.

**1234567890**

"What did you get from Ganzner?"

"That he knows a hell of a lot more than he's willing to tell us," Briscoe replied. Cragen nodded.

"What did you get from CSU?" Elliot asked him.

"Nothing definite yet. No signs of forced entry. Her bedroom was a mess… it looked like she'd fought him," Jeffries replied.

"Bastard took her gun, radio, and cuffs with him. Everything else looks like it's still there," Munch added.

"You checked the kitchen? She leaves her gun and badge on the counter," Elliot told them.

"CSU went over the whole apartment. The badge and her keys were still there," Kenny told him. "CSU's running prints now. There were at least three sets of prints in the apartment besides her own."

"So we've got three possible suspects, and no idea who they might be. And the longer we're stuck with no leads, the more likely it becomes that her body's going to wash up in the Hudson," Elliot said. Cragen closed his eyes and sighed.

"Basically, yeah."

**1234567890**

Olivia woke up in pain as someone threw her down onto a hard mattress. She opened her eyes and looked up at him in shock. "Why are you doing this?" she asked. He smiled maniacally.

"It's revenge, my sweet. I'm going to humiliate you, just like you humiliated me," he told her. She cringed as he moved to touch her again. His hands gently roamed her body before he finally pulled them away. "It's just a shame to waste such a beautiful thing." He knelt down next to her and took her hand in his own. Before she could stop him, he bent her wrist back at an unnatural angle until it popped. She cried out in pain, knowing that she was giving him what he wanted.

With her entire left arm useless, he only had to handcuff her right to the wall. "It won't be much longer now, Olivia. I promise." Instead of the comfort that those words would usually intend, his voice dripped with icy hatred. She closed her eyes and allowed tears to flow as he left the room.

**1234567890**

"The prints came back. They got nothin'." Elliot sighed as Fin handed him the file.

"There's got to be something here. Anyone who would kidnap a cop and taunt her partner isn't smart enough to be this meticulous," Goran said. He took the files off of Elliot's desk and spread them out in front of him.

"There's nothing there. We can't get a warrant for fingerprints, and Ganzner's our only suspect," Elliot told him.

"So basically, we're stuck."


	3. Chapter 3

**11:11 **

Olivia shivered in the cold. Her head was aching ominously, and she felt as though she had been run over by a Mack truck. On second thought, make that two Mack trucks.

She watched in silence as the door began to open. Nick was standing there, with a duffel bag in one hand. He came in and walked over to her, dropping the bag next to her feet. Without speaking to her, he opened the bag and pulled out duct tape. She watched, horrified, as he began to tape her feet together.

"What are you doing?" she asked. He didn't reply, but instead grabbed her wrists and taped them together. He unlocked the cuffs from the bed and then cuffed her hands together as well. She watched him in silence, afraid to do anything that might set him off again. Finally, she saw him pick up what appeared to be her gun. Before she knew what he was going to do, he hit her across the side of her face with it, causing her to see stars. He hit her several times, until she finally blacked out.

**1234567890**

Elliot looked down at his watch. It was 11:11 PM, and Olivia had been missing for almost 24 hours. He closed his eyes and shook his head, knowing that they would more than likely not find her alive. "Why don't you go sleep for a while?" Monique suggested. Elliot opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Would you sleep if it was your partner that was missing?" he asked.

"Depends… Munch, Briscoe, or Lauter?"

"Any of them."

"Maybe if it was Munch… no way in hell if it was Briscoe or Lauter," she replied.

"Then you know why I'm not sleeping."

"You aren't going to catch this guy if you're walking around like a zombie," she reminded him. He rolled his eyes.

"I've worked on less sleep." She shook her head.

"You know, you are entirely too damn stubborn, Stabler, " she said, getting up. "Just promise me you'll get some sleep."

"I don't make promises I can't keep," he replied, turning back to the case files lying open on his desk.

Before he could actually get back to work, Cragen walked out of his office. "They found her," he announced. Elliot immediately stood up and turned to face him.

"Where?"

"The front steps of her apartment building. Someone put a toothpick on the super's buzzer, and he found her out there," Cragen told them. Elliot shuddered, remembering a case from years before.

"Just like with the stalker…" Munch said, whispering.

"So this freak knows her cases… It just gets sicker and sicker," Fin said.

"Well, he forgot one important aspect of that case… he left her alive," Cragen told them.

**1234567890**

Elliot sat down in the hard waiting room chair, praying for a miracle. "She'll be okay," Munch said, more to reassure himself than anything else. Elliot forced a small smile and nodded. It was easier to just go along with what Munch was saying than to voice what he knew they were all thinking. Every person in that room knew there was a good chance she wouldn't make it; the doctors in the ER hadn't held out much hope.

"She'll be ready to walk out of here first thing in the morning," Fin added. They all smiled at the thought, knowing how stubborn Olivia Benson could be.

They waited in silence for a few more minutes before a doctor finally came out. "Captain Cragen?" he asked, walking over to the group. They four men stood, wanting to hear what was going on.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She's critical, but it looks like she'll make it," the doctor said.

"When can we talk to her?" Munch asked.

"She's on a lot of powerful pain medication. Even if she was awake, she most likely wouldn't be able to make any coherent sentences. It could be a few days." The doctor glanced down at his pager. "I've got an emergency. The four of you should go home, try to get some sleep. There's nothing more you can do tonight. I'll have the nurses call you if there's any change," he said, addressing the last sentence to Cragen.

"Can we at least see her before we go?" Elliot asked. He knew what the answer would be, but he had to ask anyway.

"I'm sorry. Only family is allowed."

A/n: I felt bad about leaving you with nothing for so long! Writer's block sucks, besides the 10 million school projects I've had lately. I'll try to make the next chapter longer, I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

**11:11 **

Elliot moaned and rolled over, opening his eyes to the incessant chiming of his cell phone. "Stabler," he muttered, after picking up the phone and answering it.

"El?" a voice asked. He sat up, unsure of who was calling him.

"Who is this?" he asked. The voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite figure out who it was.

"You don't even recognize your own ex wife's voice?" she asked, almost laughing.

"Kathy, hi. Sorry, it's been a long few days," he replied.

"I heard. It was on the news just a minute ago… I was calling to make sure you're okay," she told him. His eyes opened a little wider when she said that.

"I'm fine. Worried, but fine."

"Freaked out, insecure, neurotic and exhausted?" she asked.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up," he joked.

"If it's any consolation, I hate that it had to happen to her," Kathy said, sobering the mood once again. "She didn't deserve it, no matter what I used to think about her."

"Used to?" Elliot asked.

"I finally realized that she wasn't the problem… she didn't have anything to do with it. We were just too young, El," she replied. He nodded.

"Yeah, we were."

"I should go. My break's over, I have to get back to work."

"Thanks, Kathy," he told her.

"You're welcome."

**1234567890**

Olivia slowly managed to force her eyes open. She didn't dare to ask what was going on; she assumed that Ganzner had moved her again. She couldn't move, a fact which scared her. She didn't know what to do, other than remain there and try to stay calm, try to forget the fact that Nick Ganzner might appear at any moment, to do who knows what else to her.

She laid there in agonizing silence for several minutes before the door opened. The light in the room was turned on, and she saw an angel of mercy standing there… Rebecca Hendrix.

"Rebecca?" she asked, assuming that she was hallucinating.

"Yeah, it's me," the woman replied.

"Rebecca, you have to get out of here, he'll kill you if he finds you here," Olivia told her. She was still afraid that Ganzner would walk in at any moment.

"Olivia, it's okay. You're in the hospital. He can't hurt anyone here," Rebecca assured her.

"He'll come back, Rebecca! He'll find me here!" she said. She moved to get up, but Rebecca was faster and held her down. "I have to get out of here Rebecca!"

"Olivia, listen to me. You're in the hospital, and you are safe. No one is going to hurt you here, I'll make sure of it. But you've got to calm down now, before you hurt yourself," Rebecca told her. She released her grip on Olivia's shoulders as the detective relaxed.

"Where are they?" she asked.

"Who?"

"The guys," Olivia replied. Rebecca smiled.

"Your doctor told them to go home about three hours ago. But I think Cragen's still around here somewhere," she told her. Rebecca glanced at her watch. "I can call Elliot, if you want me to."

"Please," Olivia whispered, closing her eyes. The pain medication was beginning to show its effects. She didn't see as Rebecca nodded and walked out.

**1234567890**

Elliot sat up in bed again, beginning to get annoyed. He'd just gotten back to sleep after Kathy's call, and now he was being woken up again. "Stabler," he mumbled, trying not to sound as pissed off as he was, in case it was one of his kids.

"Good morning to you too," Rebecca said. Elliot could hear her smiling through the phone.

"Hey Rebecca," he said. "What's up?"

"Olivia's asking for you."

"She's awake?" he asked, getting himself out of the bed and starting to put his clothes back on.

"Woke up about five minutes ago. Just be careful, okay? She's still pretty disoriented…" Elliot noticed that Rebecca was cutting herself off before she gave something away.

"What aren't you telling me?" he asked.

"I don't think she realizes where she is. She thinks that the person who had her is going to find her again. She told me to leave, because he would kill me if he found me there," Rebecca admitted.

"Did she give you a name?" he asked.

"No. I didn't ask her," Rebecca replied.

"Why not?"

"I was a little preoccupied trying to keep her from getting out of the bed and leaving," Rebecca told him.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," he said, grabbing his badge and stuffing it into his pants pocket.

**1234567890**

Elliot walked up to the nurse's desk quietly. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Dr. Hendrix," he said, getting the attention of one of the nurses.

"She's on break… probably down the hall, Room 317," the nurse said. Elliot nodded and headed in the direction the nurse had indicated. He knocked on the door and entered at the reply. Rebecca was sitting at one end of a bed, playing cards with a little girl who couldn't have been more than six.

"I'll be back later, Anna," Rebecca said, smiling and putting down her cards. "Don't cheat." Elliot and Rebecca left the room. "Have you been to see her yet?"

"I thought I should talk to you first."

"You're afraid, aren't you?" she asked. Elliot looked away from her.

"I've seen victims before… some in worse shape than her. But it's Liv this time. It's personal," he replied.

"She needs you, Elliot. Don't be a cop in there. Just be her friend," Rebecca told him.

"That's all the advice you can give me?"

"That's all you need to know. Just be there for her. Let someone else be the detective for once," she replied, turning and going back into the hospital room they'd just left.

**1234567890**

Elliot paused at the door to Olivia's room. Even after his talk with Dr. Hendrix, he still wasn't sure he could do this. Finally, he sighed and opened the door. It was all he could do not to gasp at the sight. He knew it was bad, but he hadn't expected this.

Most of Olivia's face was black and blue, and her left arm was in a cast, besides being immobilized against her body. Elliot knew there were other injuries… broken ribs too numerous to count, a punctured lung. The ER doctors had told them it was a miracle she even made it to the hospital.

Elliot stared for a moment before Olivia's eyes opened. She looked at him and smiled.

"El," she whispered. He moved closer and took hold of her right hand.

"Hey Liv."

"It was Ganzner," she whispered. Elliot nodded, making a mental note to call Cragen once she was asleep and have the man arrested.

"I thought it might be."

"He said he wanted to embarrass me, the way I embarrassed him," she told him.

"You don't have to tell me. Not if you don't want to. They've given it to Major Case," Elliot told her. She closed her eyes.

"I don't give a damn. Just listen." Elliot nodded and let her continue. "Tell Casey to take herself off the case, if she's still on it."

"She's not. Carver will get it."

"Good. I don't want her to have to hear about it. She doesn't need to know any more about my screwed up life." Elliot knew there was more to that sentence than she was letting on, but he decided to let it go. For once, he knew things would be better off that way.

"She wouldn't think any less of you," he told her, opening the conversation up for her.

"No. She's better than that. But she already knows more than I want her to know," Olivia replied. She closed her eyes, and Elliot thought she'd fallen asleep. He gently began to put down her hand. "Don't go, El. Just stay with me a while… make me feel safe," she whispered.

"You don't need me to do that," he said.

"I'm not invincible, El. And right now I'm afraid. I do need you… just for a little while," she told him. He nodded and sat down in a chair next to the bed.

"I'll be right here. As long as you need me."

"I know."

A/n: I'm so sorry about the long wait! Thanks for still reading, though! I think I'll make just one more chapter, and then I'm going to put this one to bed. I'm thinking about rewriting **Alcohol**… don't know just yet.


	5. Chapter 5

**11:11 **

A/n: Last one! And it's short.

Elliot let Olivia lean against him as he helped her down the aisle. The courtroom was packed with reporters and cops. As they reached the witness stand, Elliot gave her arm a reassuring squeeze before backing off. She smiled at him and then looked at the bailiff, instantly turning to her instincts. Elliot went and sat down just behind ADA Carver.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" the bailiff asked. Olivia nodded.

"Yes." Elliot watched as the bailiff stepped back and Olivia immediately cut her eyes to Carver. She was slowly reverting to the detective side of her. Carver got up and began questioning her.

"Detective Benson, what happened on the night of September third?" he asked. Olivia sighed and began her story.

**1234567890**

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" the judge asked. Olivia closed her eyes and tightened her grip on Elliot's hand.

"We have your honor."

"Go ahead."

"We, the jury, find the defendant, Nicolas Ganzner, guilty on all counts." The judge went on, dismissing the jury and what not, but Olivia didn't hear any of it. She simply leaned her head onto Elliot's shoulder and began to cry. But they weren't tears of sorrow… for the first time in her life, Olivia Benson was crying tears of joy.


End file.
